yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
99%
"99%" is the second Japanese opening theme to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX anime series. The song is performed by a Japanese group called BOWL. The lyrics were written by Maruyama Kazuhiro while the music was composed by the collaboration of him and Nishikido Atsushi. It debuted in Japan on October 5, 2005. This opening theme was used during the second half of the first season. The song replaced "Fine Weather Rising Hallelujah" in Episode 34 and was replaced by the same song with a different sequence of pictures in Episode 53. The second OP sequence was played during season 2. There are two slightly different versions of the sequence; the first version plays the same scene of Aster summoning "Archlord Zerato" and features Dr. Crowler smiling at the end; the second replaces the summoning scene with a clip of the current episode's Duel, and Dr. Crowler's expression becomes a defeated one. This was followed by Teardrop. Video 1 NsXkgIpoTSA Video [Version 2 4H6bLhEgu68 Version 1 Characters Characters * Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) * Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjouin) * Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji) * Zane Truesdale (Ryo Marufuji) * Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume) * Vellian Crowler (Cronos de Medici) * Bastion Misawa (Daichi Misawa) * Nightshroud (Darkness) + Atticus Rhodes (Fubuki Tenjoin) * Chumley Huffington (Hayato Maeda) * Camula * Titan * Tania * Abidos * Amnael + Lyman Banner (Daitokuji) * Kagemaru Duel Monsters * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames * Ancient Gear Golem * Ancient Gear Beast * Ancient Gear Soldier * Cyber End Dragon * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Avian * Winged Kuriboh * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Tempest * Elemental Hero Mudballman * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster * Cyber Tutu * Cyber Prima * Cyber Gymnast * Cyber Blader * Etoile Cyber * Amazoness Tiger * Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus * Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus * Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus * Plasma Warrior Eitom * Spirit of the Pharaoh * Ojama Black * Ojama Green * Ojama Yellow Version 2 and 3 Characters Characters * Vellian Crowler (Cronos de Medici) * Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) * Jinzo * Dimitri (Kagurazaka) * Nightshroud (Darkness) + Atticus Rhodes (Fubuki Tenjouin) * Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume) * Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji) * Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjouin) * Bastion Misawa (Daichi Misawa) * Bonaparte (Napoleon) * Tyranno Hassleberry (Tyranno Kenzan) * Aster Phoenix (Ed Phoenix) * Pharaoh Duel Monsters * Winged Kuriboh * Dark Magician * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Clayman * Armed Dragon LV7 * Ojama Yellow * Ojama Green * Ojama Black * Ojama King * Steam Gyroid * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Tempest * UFOroid * UFOroid Fighter * Cyber Angel Benten * Blade Skater * Etoile Cyber * Cyber Blader * Cyber Angel Dakini * Sand Gambler * Plasma Warrior Eitom(?) * Oxygeddon * Litmus Doom Swordsman * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Water Dragon * Dark Driceratops * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Warrior of Zera (version 2 only) * Archlord Zerato (version 2 only) * Yata-Garasu (version 2 only) Featured cards Season 1 Version In the opening version for the Jaden is shown looking through his Deck and holding several monster cards. Season 2 Version Each character is shown standing in front of their Decks. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX themes